criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Something in the Water
Something in the Water 'is the tenth case of Kensington Heights. Case Background The team left the Botanical Gardens after sending Myra Thompson to prison. They arrived in East Kensington and needed to find the source of the water. At the water treatment facility, they found the body of Wallace Starch, who was found clogging the water outlet. Duchesse Carne revealed that Wallace had died of drowning, but the water found inside Wallace's lungs proved to contain a ring, during a fight, a ring slipped off a finger and somehow got lodged inside Wallace's throat, speeding the death up even more. Duchesse Carne knew that the killer wore gold. Daisy Clank was brought into the investigation when she was found harassing Wallace constantly with pictures of a baby with a sharp knife next to it with "I'LL DO IT" scrawled in red over it. Daisy was annoyed that the player and Madame Carne found the photo, and that it was just light hearted banter. Madame Carne wasn't convinced, but until the team found another piece of incriminating evidence, they had to let Daisy go. Charice Leopar and her now ex-friend Yvette Neilson (who had been mentioned previously in Open the Gates) had been brought into the station after having a fight in the middle of the street. When asked what the fight was about, Charice said that every time she saw Yvette, she was reminded by how she had slept with her boyfriend, Craig. Yvette and Charice then had another argument and were both found to be almost useless together. So Yvette and Charice were put into different rooms and spoken to separately. Charice said that didn't have any previous hatred towards Yvette, just suddenly she realised that what Yvette did was bad and she shouldn't be friends with her anymore. Clay Scalper was spoken to towards the end of the investigation after being revealed to have been friends with Wallace until very recently. Wallace and Clay had been friends since childhood, and had found common ground on not being very rich at all. Apparently, this was all the friendship was built on as when Clay found out Wallace had won big on the horses and was now suddenly very rich, he did not tell Clay. Jake Bont, a footballer was found guilty of killing Wallace. When asked what it was Wallace did to result in being dead, Jake said that he and Wallace weren't friends, they were sworn enemies as they lived on either end of the social class counter. Jake said that one drunken night he stumbled onto the water treatment facility. Wallace, being head of security, did his duty and told Jake to leave. Jake lashed out and hit Wallace, his ring coming off his finger (which his wife, Theresa Bont was not happy about) and suddenly getting lodged in Wallace's throat. Jake tried to save Wallace by patting him on the back but patted too hard and Wallace ended up going overboard and into the water. Jake ran home. Madame Carne showed no sympathy at all, and took him straight to the courthouse, where he was sentenced to 6 years imprisonment. After the investigation, Charice Leopar asked for a restraining order from Yvette as she was now really infuriating Charice. Madame Carne agreed with Charice that it might be better for the two if they stayed apart. They had the forms signed and as of now Charice and Yvette were not to be within 20 feet of each other. Victim * '''Wallace Starch '(found floating in the water treatment facility centre) Murder Weapon * '''Drowning Killer * Jake Bont Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks wine. * This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect is wearing gold. * This suspect has dyed hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect is wearing gold. Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes. * This suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect is wearing gold. * This suspect has dyed hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes. * This suspect drinks wine. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect is wearing gold. * This suspect has dyed hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect smokes. Killer's Profile * The killer is wearing gold. * The killer drinks wine. * The killer smokes. * The killer has dyed hair. * The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:East Kensington Category:Cases made by Kit0804 Category:Kit0804's things